


all i want for the black parade is you

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (well it's 'the winter festival' but y'know), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gimurei | Grima and My Unit | Reflet | Robin Are the Same Entity, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, bad christmas rom c(hr)om au but also it's emo, depressive thought/behavioral patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: This year's winter festival is looking to be a lonely one... until Chrom finds an amnesiac in the snow.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago I said to myself (and... all of twitter) "hmm, maybe THIS will be the year I successfully write a bad holiday romcom fic for chrom/grima" and I am delighted to inform you that this is indeed the year.
> 
> Uhhh the title was supposed to be a joke, but nothing else properly captures the frankly discordant genres I've put together here... So, yeah, please listen to [Welcome To The Christmas Parade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zQ53oXITyk), a mashup of All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey & Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Anyway... let me know what you think? Lol, I'm actually not sure what I think of this fic myself... But it was definitely a fun way to spend a month!

Winter is such a lonely season.

Chrom didn’t use to feel this way. When he was a child, he treated every day between the harvest festival and the new year as part of an extended winter festival. And even in recent years, there was always something joyful about the period. The colder it was outside, the warmer Chrom’s heart felt.

But this year, Chrom’s heart is as barren as the leafless trees scattered throughout the city. It will be his second winter festival since Emmeryn’s death… He’s not in the throes of grief anymore, so why is he feeling so down? He can’t blame it on business, either, for his company is doing well at the moment. He was appointed CEO of ExalTech to replace Emm after her death (and the way his coworkers carry on, it’s like they’ve already forgotten she was ever there). He had never aspired to the position, and the board of directors damn well understood that when they appointed him, but _someone_ has to lead the place, and better him than some ne'er-do-well who would turn their back on everything Emmeryn stood for. And the job, while utterly detestable at times, is admittedly well within his qualifications. The company is even pretty successful under him. Everything is going fine. So he really has no reason to be turning into a scrooge…

But he fears that he is.

It doesn’t help that Lissa is out of town, visiting Maribelle in Themis until the new year. From what he understands, Maribelle really does need the help; the prosecutor’s office is going wild with a bunch of probably-connected-but-hard-to-prove cases involving members of the Grimleal faith, and she barely has time to eat these days. The holiday season is only going to make things harder, and he’s glad Lissa will be there to assist her at home, but… the absence of his little sister’s usual cheeriness only makes the overall atmosphere seem even bleaker.

Thinking that perhaps some exercise might raise his spirits, Chrom decides to walk past the street that would bring him to his penthouse apartment and heads instead towards the nearby park. It’s a beautiful Monday evening, and as good a time as any. It’s snowing, but only lightly; most of the stuff on the ground now was there by midmorning. The glow of sunset is quickly fading, and in the growing darkness, the rest of the world seems to fall away.

Chrom isn’t paying that much attention to his surroundings, which must be why he doesn’t notice the person lying in the snow until his second lap of the area. He runs over the second he realizes, of course. The man has to have been there for some time; there are no footprints to tell of his path. But fortunately, the unconscious man is still alive and breathing, and his skin is neither freezing nor burning to the touch.

“Wh… What…?” the man murmurs as he comes to, blinking his golden eyes open in Chrom’s arms.

“Hey there…” Chrom gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

“Who… Who are…?”

“Er, my name’s Chrom.” 

He helps the man stand up, grateful that it seems the man can. Chrom could probably carry him for a few miles, but neither of them would look very dignified.

“I’m Robin,” the man says, then winces. “Ah…”

“What’s wrong?” Chrom asks quickly. “Are you injured?”

“I don’t think so,” Robin says. “But I… I can’t seem to remember anything… Aside from my name, that is.”

Chrom frowns.

“I take it your memory’s not likely to come back in mere seconds,” he says. “I can take you to the hospital…”

“No!” Robin exclaims. “I… I don’t think that I should do that. I don’t know why… It’s just a feeling.”

His terrified expression seems entirely genuine. And who knows just what he’s been through to end up passed out in the snow. Chrom can’t imagine that it’s anything good.

“Well, aside from the memory loss, you seem alright,” Chrom says. “Still… I can’t just leave you in the cold… Do you have somewhere to go?”

“I don’t even know where I am.” Robin shakes his head.

“We’re in Ylisstol. It’s the capital of Ylisse,” Chrom says. “Ring any bells?”

Robin shakes his head again.

Chrom lets out a sigh.

“I definitely can’t leave you alone like this. Why don’t you come back to my home and—” At Robin’s wary glance, he raises his hands. “No, hey, I swear I’m not a serial killer! Look, I have my ID on me, just let me…”

He fumbles through his pockets. He knows he has it; always keeps his company ID with him in case he needs to stop by the office. But in front of Robin, he’s suddenly nervous. A voice in his head that sounds a lot like Frederick is asking him if he’s sure _Robin_ isn’t a serial killer. He doubts it, though. Robin is too… unguarded.

“Er, here it is…” 

He nearly drops the card handing it to Robin, but the man’s quick reflexes keep it from falling into the snow.

“Chrom… Lowell…” Robin reads aloud. “Yes, that’s your picture. Hmm, maybe I have an ID card on me somewhere. I don’t know my last name…”

“We might be able to look you up if we know that,” Chrom agrees.

“ExalTech… CEO…” Robin continues reading. “W-wait, CEO? You’re a big shot? I didn’t expect…”

Chrom forces himself to smile.

“It’s… my job, alright,” he says.

Most people would be a bit happier to have it than him, though. Emmeryn took pride in her role. As she should have; she did so much to curb the corruption that had been running rampant throughout the corporation. Chrom still benefits from all she’s done, and he’s trying to continue in the same spirit. But he knows he’ll never live up to her.

Robin’s gaze softens slightly.

“I guess you check out…” He chuckles as he hands the card back to Chrom. “Ah… You’re… very kind to help me, Chrom.”

In the moonlight, Robin’s eyes shine with earnest appreciation. Chrom opens his mouth, but nothing but warm breath comes out, turning to mist in the winter air.

Whatever pain this man has gone through to get here… Chrom wants to make sure he never goes through any more.

“Er, let’s go, then,” he says. “It’s not far, but we wouldn’t want the cold to get to us.”

Robin steps closer, and Chrom almost—but only almost—wraps an arm around him. He’s probably plenty warm in his coat, though. And he obviously isn’t that weak, although Chrom is keenly concerned that his condition could worsen yet.

It’s for this reason that he immediately asks Robin to sit once they arrive at his overly large suite.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” he asks, still unsure of just how long Robin was lying out there.

“Not particularly,” Robin says.

“I’ll get you something anyway,” Chrom says. “Er, feel free to make yourself at home.”

Chrom heads to the kitchen, where a box of hot cocoa mix immediately catches his eye. If Lissa were here, it wouldn’t have lasted a week, but Chrom hasn’t had a lot of time for chocolatey goodness lately. He supposes that’s fortunate now.

A few minutes later, he comes back to the living room carrying two mugs… Well, a mug and a travel thermos. He hands his guest the mug, but Chrom has a long history of breaking dishware that he doesn’t want to contend with right now.

“Cocoa? I almost feel like we’re friends…” Robin murmurs. He closes his eyes as he takes a sip, and for a moment, he seems at peace.

“I have to say, this is the most interesting way I’ve ever made a friend,” Chrom says, taking a seat next to Robin on the couch.

Robin chuckles and places his mug on the table. Beside it is a book that Chrom is certain he’s never seen before. Its purple cover bears symbols he doesn’t recognize, and its pages are yellowed with age.

“It’s the only thing I could find on me. My coat pockets are surprisingly spacious,” Robin says, noting Chrom’s gaze. “No ID, no contact information, just an old book. Strange luck…”

“Can you read it?” Chrom asks. “A book like that can’t be common.”

“It looks like some kind of ancient language to me,” Robin says. He flips through a couple of pages, showing Chrom a bunch of scrawled squiggles that mean nothing to him. “It… kind of feels like something I shouldn’t have, don’t you think? Maybe I…”

Robin trails off, fear crossing his features.

“Don’t worry about it right now,” Chrom says. He doesn’t know what’s going on any more than Robin does, but he’s already resolved not to let the amnesiac struggle alone. “We’ll work on finding out what it means. And if it’s a problem… We’ll figure out what to do about it, okay?”

He takes a drink of his cocoa, and thankfully, Robin follows his lead. It’s hard to feel bad, at least in the moment, when you’re drinking something with mini marshmallows in it.

“It’s funny…” Robin says. “I believe you...”

Chrom smiles. He’s sure that helping Robin is the right thing to do. Emmeryn would, for one. But this isn’t just him trying to follow her example. The world is a harsh place. Everyone could use a friend.


	2. Tuesday

Chrom would never have guessed breakfast with an amnesiac houseguest could be so comfortable, but it turns out Robin is a very charming visitor… Who is possibly also good at everything.

“So we know that you can cook…” Chrom says through a mouth of soft, buttery pancakes that Robin had made just to “help out,” apparently. “And that you’re a genius. Are they missing you at the high-IQ club right now?”

Robin rolls his eyes, shoving the newspaper towards Chrom.

“It’s just a crossword,” he says. “I wanted to see if I could even do it. It seems I haven’t lost my passive knowledge. Only… myself.”

Chrom sighs. He can’t imagine what it would be like to have no idea of his own life.

“I take it nothing in the news helped, either,” he says. “No missing person reports or suspicious happenings…”

“Not here,” Robin agrees. “Some kind of big arrest happened near the Plegian border, but they aren’t reporting much detail.”

“Ah, that’ll be the Grimleal.” Poor Maribelle. “They’ve always been big on praying for doomsday, but they’ve been getting especially frantic lately. Stirring up all kinds of trouble.”

“Hmm…” Robin frowns. “I’m glad I wasn’t found passed out over there, then. I don’t think they’d be quite so friendly towards me.”

“Probably not,” Chrom says. “Though you don’t have anything besides that book to steal… Not even a phone. Shame that. You’d have a better chance of finding something if you had the internet. Er, I mean, I can look, but I do sort of have to work today…”

“Ah, right, you must be very busy!” Robin shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll just…”

He trails off, realizing that there is absolutely nothing for him to do alone.

Chrom winces.

“Actually,” he says, “I’m not going into the office today. I always take the week before the winter festival off. I have a lot of volunteer work to take care of, though. That said, it’s nothing confidential. You could… if you want, I mean… maybe…”

“I’d be happy to do whatever I can,” Robin says quickly. “Ah, I don’t know whether I have any experience with the work in question, but I’m ready to learn if I don’t!”

Chrom grins.

“That’s the spirit!” he says. “Er, I’m confident you won’t have any trouble with today’s task. It’s… baking gingerbread cookies. A friend of mine puts on a bake sale fundraiser every year, so… Normally I’d have my sister helping me, but she’s out of town, so it’s a real stroke of good fortune that you’re with me today.”

“Fortunate for me, too, since I’ve already figured out your kitchen.” Robin chuckles. “So, how many cookies are we going to need?”

“About 500, judging by previous years,” Chrom says. “It’s going to take all day…”

Robin’s eyes widen slightly, but then he laughs.

“We’d better hurry up and get started, then.”

Preparing the dough is the hardest part of the process, so it’s good that they’re getting it over with while it’s still early morning. Chrom hadn’t exactly slept easily… And Robin, taking Emmeryn’s old room turned spare bedroom, didn’t even have the comfort of a familiar space to soothe him. Nevertheless, they’re making good time, whisking and beating the ingredients into soft, sweet perfection. They’re _almost_ finished making dough when Chrom’s curse gets the better of him, and a too-vigorous round of stirring ends with a mixture of flour and spices flying through the air. 

Chrom and the floor are by no means spared, but Robin is by far the worst off. His white hair looks more like a snickerdoodle now, coated in what’s more or less cinnamon sugar… He’s frozen in place with an expression of shock, as though he can’t even process what Chrom has done to him.

“Gods, I’m sorry.” Chrom rushes to Robin’s side and begins to brush the gingerbread mixture off his head. Of course, this does absolutely nothing to fix the situation. He steps back with a flush. “Er, I wish I could say this never happens, but…”

“You’re a walking hazard,” Robin says, narrowing his eyes.

“And now you see why Lissa has to help me,” Chrom says with a sigh.

“Lissa…” Robin echoes. “That’s your sister?”

“Yes. She lives with me,” Chrom says. “Or, rather, I suppose it’s more that we both used to live with our older sister Emm, but after she passed away… Well, I took her old job, so I have no trouble keeping up with the payments. And Lissa has never talked of leaving. In fact, this is the first time she’s been away for more than a few days.”

“Ah, I see…” Robin says quietly. “You must miss her.”

“A little, I guess,” Chrom admits. “Don’t tell HER that.”

“I’m sure she misses you, too,” Robin says. “Although it seems she was lucky to miss getting dusted with spice like me.”

Chrom groans.

“She’d KILL me for messing up her hair and whatever outfit she’d suddenly call ‘too adorable’ to be ruined,” he says. “Er… none of your things are ruined, are they? It was only the dry ingredients.”

“I think everything’s okay,” Robin says. “Although you might want me to clean up before I turn your apartment into a gingerbread house.”

Chrom laughs.

“You can take a shower while I finish up in here,” he says. “As for your clothes… I can wash them, if you’re alright with borrowing some of mine in the meantime.”

“That should be alright,” Robin says. He shakes his head a bit, and more powder falls to the floor. “Hah… I might be a while… I get the feeling this stuff’s going to be sticky when wet.”

It’s just as well. By the time Chrom has finished putting Robin’s clothes in the wash and the dough in the refrigerator, Robin is once again in front of him. He went for a simple outfit, just jeans and a dark button-down shirt, and they fit well enough despite the height difference between him and Chrom. Still, he looks somewhat uncomfortable…

“Are you cold?” Chrom guesses, since he hasn’t seen Robin take off his coat even once.

“I guess I’m not one for winter,” Robin says, chuckling. “But it’s not that bad…”

“Well, here…” Chrom’s own coat hangs by the door, and he quickly brings it over. “You can borrow this for now, if it helps.”

He drapes the blue and silver coat over Robin’s shoulders. The man trembles slightly beneath his hands… He must be very cold after all.

“Thanks, Chrom.” Robin’s eyes, on the other hand, are very warm.

Chrom himself feels pretty warm, too.

While the dough chills, Chrom takes some time to browse the internet. His intention is to help Robin research, and things do start out that way… but somehow, when the kitchen timer goes off two hours later, they’re looking at a “what kind of winter festival cookie matches your personality” quiz.

“How did we both get sugar cookie? We picked entirely different answers!” Robin exclaims.

“I didn’t write the thing!” Chrom says. “What kind did you want to get?”

“Hmm…” Robin grins. “Oatmeal raisin.”

“That’s not a winter festival tradition.” Chrom laughs. “And they aren’t big favorites the rest of the year, either.”

“That’s fine,” Robin says. “Only those who truly appreciate me get to consume me.”

Chrom shakes his head fondly.

“That’s one way to look at it,” he says.

The afternoon passes quickly as they spend it shoving baking sheet after baking sheet into the oven. Decorating the cookies is much more fun… although it seems they may have discovered one of Robin’s weaknesses: art.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is clearly an old gingerbread man with a beard,” Robin says. “And glasses.”

If anything, Chrom thinks it looks like a ghost screaming in agony.

“And what about that one?” Chrom asks, pointing to another of Robin’s creations. “Why does it have six eyes?”

“Those aren’t eyes!” Robin swats Chrom’s hand away. “They’re… freckles or something… I don’t know! You’re one to talk! What are yours wearing?”

“Sweaters,” Chrom says. “Ugly winter festival sweaters.”

He grins. One looks like a festival tree, another looks like a… different festival tree, and a third looks like… er, he’s getting pretty good at festival tree sweaters.

“Well,” Robin sighs, “the important thing is that they taste good.”

“Libra will certainly get them to sell,” Chrom agrees. “He has a way of being persuasive.”

Libra is a priest whose devotion to Naga is surpassed only by his devotion to the orphanage he runs. Every year, he ensures that the children get a grand feast the night before the festival and that they awake the next day to presents and joy.

Chrom met Libra through several years ago and has helped him during the winter festival ever since. Last year, though, he wasn’t at his best… Okay, so he was barely able to make an effort at all, despite his good intentions. Perhaps that is why Libra meets him in the church parking lot with such a gentle expression.

“Season’s greetings, Chrom,” he says. His eyes catch sight of the cookies and widen. “Did you truly make all these today? Should I ask if you are feeling unwell? Or… perhaps a bit TOO well?”

Chrom laughs.

“I didn’t do this alone,” he says. “I had my friend, Robin…”

“Ah, hi…” Robin balances a few containers of cookies in one arm as he offers Libra his hand. “I’m Robin. I’m… heh, Chrom’s friend... yeah.”

He smiles, and Chrom can’t help but smile back. Whoever Robin may be, right now the most important thing is that he is Chrom’s friend.

“How wonderful,” Libra says, smiling as well. “I’m sure Chrom appreciates your help. I know I do, as do the children here who benefit from your kindness. Tell me, has Chrom invited you to our banquet on the festival’s eve?”

“Huh? Oh… Well…” Robin averts his gaze. “It’s a little complicated. I’m not even sure I’ll still be around by Saturday…”

Chrom winces. True, if Robin finds out he has a lovely family and a good life waiting for him, of course he’ll want to hurry back. But…

“You should come,” he says. “Er, I mean… If by Saturday, you’d still like to come with me… I’d want you to.”

“Y-yeah?” Robin chuckles. “In that case… I’d like that, yes.”

“I’ll admit I’m looking forward to it myself,” Libra says, taking the last of the cookie containers from Robin’s hands. “I’ve found that Chrom has a talent for discovering goodhearted people.”

Chrom warms at the compliment.

“I hope he’s got it right,” Robin says, flushing too.

Again, Chrom thinks of how hard it must be to know so little of yourself…

But Robin doesn’t become gloomy. On the contrary, he smiles all the way home.

“Did you like Libra that much?” Chrom teases lightly.

“Hey! It’s not like that…” Robin continues smiling. “I’m just thinking… This day has been really good. And since I don’t have any other memories… It’s like my whole life has been really good.”

“I never thought of it like that…” Chrom says. “But… I guess in a way, this is like a fresh start. An opportunity to fill your life with good memories.” 

And he’s a part of it. Even if Robin’s happiness isn’t solely because of him, he still helped, right?

“A-Are you tearing up?” Robin asks. “Are you okay? It’s not something I said, is it?”

Chrom shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I was thinking about my sister,” he says.

“Lissa?”

“Emm…” A tear rolls down his cheek. “Emmeryn. If she were here, she would have wanted to help you.”

“Ah…” Robin smiles again, but it’s more subdued. “If she were half as kind as you… I would have loved her.”

It’s strange. The pain of his sister’s loss cuts endlessly and deep. Even now, it can bring him to tears out of nowhere.

And yet, looking into Robin’s eyes, he realizes…

It was a really good day.


	3. Wednesday

Robin makes breakfast again the next morning. Sausage and eggs, perfectly cooked.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Chrom says, worried that his enthusiasm for Robin’s cooking may be creating burdensome expectations. “Er, if you wanted to sleep in or something…”

“Is this your way of telling me I burned something?” Robin smiles thinly.

“Not at all!” Chrom rushes to say. “I don’t know. It just seems like I shouldn’t be…”

What, enjoying this so much? Benefitting from the person he’s trying to help? He flushes.

“I’m not trying to take over,” Robin says. “Well… Maybe I am a little. But only because you seem to like it… And besides, no offense, but I don’t think humans were meant to eat frozen food for every meal. Your freezer practically needs its own index.”

“I’m eating a variety of foods. What more do you want?” Chrom mutters.

“Oh come on. That’s why you like my food.” Robin grins. “Your poor palette is deprived. So I’m really useful, huh?”

“Yes, yes…” Chrom rolls his eyes. “You just want to hear me gush again, don’t you?”

“No,” Robin says, but he hides his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

Chrom would have gladly complimented Robin more, genuinely and from his heart, but at that moment, his phone chimes at him.

“Late for something?” Robin asks.

“No… It’s Lissa.” Chrom shakes his head. “It’s a video call. Want to meet her?”

Robin’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t run off. And then Lissa appears on screen.

“Gods, Chrom, you would not believe— Hey, who’s that?” Lissa narrows her eyes. “Since when do you make new friends without me?”

“This is Robin, and we’ve been helping each other out,” Chrom says. “And since he’s with me, you’d better not start yelling about things you shouldn’t.”

“Hey, tell that to Maribelle, not me,” Lissa says. “She’s the one who wants to—”

“Those gods-damned Grimleal swine—” The video shakes as Maribelle grabs Lissa’s phone. “This time, I— Oh… Oh, my, you have company…”

“I’m Robin, Chrom’s friend.” Robin smiles weakly. “Ah, only as of a couple days, though… So I don’t exactly know who you are…”

“My name is Maribelle. I’m a county prosecutor in Themis now, but I grew up with Chrom and Lissa in Ylisstol.” Maribelle grimaces. “And listen… when I said ‘Grimleal swine,’ I only meant… I was referring to a particular set of individuals who are both Grimleal and swine. I didn’t mean anything against the rest, or against you—”

“Me?” Robin shakes his head. “I’m not… Or, I guess I don’t…know…”

“You’re not?” Maribelle blushes. “I see… My apologies. Your coat is covered with their symbols, and the style suggests a high rank, so I assumed…”

“My coat is WHAT?” Robin looks down, tracing the lines on one of the arms. “Sorry… I really had no idea it meant anything in particular.”

“None at all? I only know what I’ve had to research for my cases, but you could probably trick some of the devout into bowing to you,” Maribelle says. “Not that you SHOULD, obviously. Chrom, why are all of your friends so eccentric?”

“Maribelle, YOU’RE my—”

“I’m Lissa’s friend,” Maribelle insists. “You came along free.”

Chrom sighs.

“Whatever you say.” He rolls his eyes. “Anyway, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? It’s awfully early…”

“Perhaps… But once I head to the office, you’ll be lucky to see me again before next year’s winter festival,” Maribelle says. “Have you looked at the news lately?”

“Kind of…”

“They arrested Validar Reflet!” Lissa bursts out.

“Er…”

“The head of the Grimleal,” Maribelle clarifies. “As in, the entire church. And not just that. His religious significance cannot be overstated. Imagine if the Voice of Naga were to get arrested.”

“Wouldn’t that be the divine dragon Tiki? Isn’t she asleep on another continent?” At Maribelle’s glare, Chrom raises a hand in surrender. “Right, got it, major disaster here.”

“There was a huge explosion in the forest. Both Plegian and Ylissean land was damaged, but they found him on our side, so he’s in big trouble,” Lissa explains. “He’s the only survivor, and he’s not even injured! But he refuses to talk at all, so we don’t know anything.”

“I’m about to become a very important person, Chrom.” Maribelle says. “I don’t regret a thing. My life’s work is seeing justice done…”

“But she’s just one person!” Lissa adds. “That’s why I decided… I think I should stay here a little longer.”

“Past the new year…” Chrom figures.

“Yeah…” Lissa smiles sadly. “And I’m kind of not sure how long after that… I-I dunno; this feels really weird to even talk about… Like, what are you going to do without my smiling face around? Become one of those boring businessmen?”

“Somehow I think I’ll survive,” Chrom says flatly. In truth, though, his chest is starting to ache. In all likelihood, Lissa will soon find a job and get settled in around Themis. Then she will have no reason to come back at all.

It isn’t entirely a bad feeling, however. His sister’s life is going places. It’s a lot better than stagnating here in Ylisstol.

“Did you tell Frederick yet?” he asks.

Lissa whines.

“Chrom, you’d better tell him you need him there really bad,” she says. “If he just shows up in Maribelle’s kitchen with tea one day, I swear—”

“He’s the corporate secretary. He can’t just leave,” Chrom says. “Unless he takes time off, in which case it’s none of MY business—”

“You’re the worst,” Lissa says, sticking her tongue out.

“I’m hanging up on you,” Chrom says. “Unless YOU have anything to add, Maribelle?”

“No, no.” Maribelle sniffs. “We’ll let you get back to… whatever you were doing.”

“Breakfast!” Chrom says. “I was having breakfast—”

The video call ends, probably at Lissa’s hand. Chrom sighs and turns to apologize to Robin, who’s been awfully quiet…

Only to find Robin tracing patterns in his mysterious book from the other day.

“Did you find something?” he asks.

“No…” Robin says. “I just started wondering… Chrom… Do you think I’m a member of that group? The Grimleal?”

“Er, it’s possible…” Chrom admits. “The Grimleal founded Plegia, and it’s technically required for all its citizens to worship Grima. A lot of them don’t put their hearts into it, though.”

“The high-ranking ones probably do,” Robin mutters.

“Hey, don’t let what Maribelle said scare you,” Chrom says. “Unless you’ve remembered what happened, you shouldn’t make assumptions. You seem like you disapprove of them, so you probably weren’t a big fan before, either.”

“You said they pray for doomsday,” Robin says.

“Yeah… That’s Grima’s thing, apparently,” Chrom says. “Because humans are evil, they should all be destroyed or something.”

“And humans buy into that, too?”

“The devout are pretty misanthropic,” Chrom says. “Very every-man-for-himself. It seems like a self-fulfilling prophecy to me. If somebody doesn’t hate you, they sure will after you’ve started hating them.”

“Still… doomsday?” Robin shakes his head. “It must be a miserable existence for them… Hating life so much they would take it away from everyone…”

“Admittedly, I don’t know much about how the Grimleal actually do things. My father had a grudge against the whole religion… Sometimes I still don’t know what’s true and what isn’t.” Chrom says. “But look, the way I see it, they’re asking for too much, anyway. If we don’t like this world, if we want better lives, if we want peace… then it’s up to us to change the way we live. The gods can’t do it for us.”

“Hmm…” Robin nods. “That sounds right to me. Though most people would rather ask a god than do the work, so nothing gets done…”

“All the more reason for people like us to try harder,” Chrom says.

Robin smiles faintly.

“Yes. We have to do what we can.” 

Sighing, he closes his book.

“But Chrom, do you think…” He closes his eyes. “If I’ve spent my whole life praying for the world’s end, can I really take it back?”

“Again, we don’t know what happened in your past,” Chrom says. “But you can pray for whatever you want now.”

“Then…” Robin shifts, coming slightly closer to Chrom. “Maybe I’ll pray for Grima to be happy. So happy that he’ll leave the world alone.”

They linger in silence for a moment before Robin finally stands up, tucking his book into his coat and grabbing his empty plate.

“Heavy thoughts for breakfast time,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Chrom says. “Better than waiting for nightfall to lie in bed with them alone. You want to take a walk and clear our heads a bit?”

“That sounds good,” Robin agrees.

The sky above is as white as the fresh blanket of snow below them. Without the sun’s warmth, the crisp air has more bite than Chrom realized. It’s a relief when Robin presses closer to him. Grimleal coat or not, it’s keeping him warm enough to radiate heat.

Unthinkingly, Chrom links their gloved hands. Had Robin not inhaled sharply, he might not have realized it at all, the impulse being so natural…

But with Robin staring at him now, he flushes.

“I, er, thought we could go to the park,” Chrom says, tugging Robin’s hand gently. “Er, it’s this way…”

He releases Robin’s hand, but simultaneously, Robin’s fingers tighten around his.

“It’s nice you have one so close by,” Robin says, tightening his grip further.

And still even further.

Chrom squeezes back and is rewarded with a hesitant smile. Warmth immediately blooms in his chest. He’d take Robin anywhere the man wanted to go.

“Do you go there often?” Robin asks. He takes a step, as if to command, _forward._

“When I want to relax, yes,” Chrom says, and they stroll onward. “That’s why I was able to run into you there.”

But there are no unconscious bodies in the park today, just a few children and their families playing in the snow.

“Hey, mister, watch out!” a young boy cries.

Robin breaks away from Chrom and ducks at once. Chrom, startled, does nothing… and a snowball smacks him in the face.

“Uh, sorry about that!” a man, presumably the child’s father, shouts.

“Sorry about that!” the boy echoes.

“No harm done!” Chrom waves a hand as he brushes snow off him with the other. “But careful not to take off someone’s head next time, yeah?”

“Bad coordination, noted…” Robin mutters behind him.

“What? No!” Chrom exclaims. “I’ll have you know that when it comes to throwing, I have great hand-eye coordination! Watch, I’ll hit the center of that tree over there.”

Scooping up some snow, he packs it into a ball firm enough to fly the necessary distance. With the finesse of a former high school archery team captain, he sends the ball hurling towards its target.

“See?” Chrom grins.

But when he turns to face Robin, all _he_ sees is another snowball, this one headed for his chest.

He manages to move this time, but the snowball still catches his shoulder, exploding into a cloud of white. Robin snickers at him.

“Come on, it was really obvious,” Robin insists as Chrom narrows his eyes. “And too easy!”

“You do realize,” Chrom says, “that you’ve just issued a declaration of war?”

As he bends down to gather snow, Robin laughs.

“You won’t catch me!” he says, and he takes off running.

Robin _is_ fast, Chrom will admit. But Chrom has a powerful arm and a determination to never concede defeat in a game. Robin, for his part, is having entirely too much fun leading Chrom around the park, strategically twisting around other people’s games so that Chrom has to dodge their snowballs, too. At least he can say that most of his own shots are landing. With its back covered in snow, Robin’s coat almost looks like it has been powdered again.

“I’ve got you cornered now…” Chrom says, holding his snowball up triumphantly.

Robin spins around. With his back against the treeline, there’s nowhere he can run. 

“Make your move, then…” Robin says.

Chrom lets his snowball fly. Robin moves, but not to dodge. The snowball hits his chest, but seconds later, he hits Chrom’s, sending them both sprawling into the snow.

“Do you admit surrender?” Robin smirks, his face mere inches from Chrom’s.

Chrom groans.

“That’s cheating,” he says. “Who said you could tackle me?”

“Who said I couldn’t?” Mischief sparkles in Robin’s eyes. “Do you surrender?”

“Fine, you win,” Chrom says. “On a technicality.”

“A win’s a win.” Robin laughs, rolling off of Chrom and plopping into the snow beside him. “Heh… You might have won if you hadn’t been afraid of going for a headshot.”

“I think the last thing you need right now is head trauma,” Chrom says.

As he gets to his feet, he takes in Robin’s form. With his arms and legs splayed out in relaxation, he looks like a snow angel come to life.

“For all I know, getting pelted with a snowball could actually bring my memories back.” Robin says. “Not that I necessarily want them to… Is it strange that I don’t really want to get back what I’ve lost? It’s just that I’m perfectly happy now. I could get a job at a restaurant or bakery or something and just live like this… forever.”

A calm sort of wistfulness fills his voice. Chrom would call it longing, perhaps. Or… perhaps it is simply the desire to hold onto something he doesn’t want to lose.

“Er, you know, I probably shouldn’t be saying this…” Chrom says. “But if you really want to live completely as a new person, I may know some people. Not the, er, illegal sort, necessarily, but not the sort of people you should be loudly announcing I know, either…”

“Oh, that’s right…” Robin gazes up at him languidly. “You’re a big shot CEO… Know some disreputable people, do you?”

“It’s not like they’re evil! Sometimes the only way to help people is to find certain loopholes,” Chrom says. “I’m only saying that I think we could work something out… If you really don’t want your past life to catch up to you, then don’t let it. Fight for what you do want.”

“I know what I want,” Robin says. “I just feel like…”

He pauses, then shakes his head.

“Never mind,” he says. “Right now, I have it.”


	4. Thursday

After a peaceful Wednesday, Thursday sees Chrom and Robin heading out early into chaos.

“A toy drive, huh…” Robin grins as they arrive at the bustling mall center. “Is this a favor for Libra, too?”

“It really helps him out,” Chrom says. “He’s got donation drives going for both the orphanage and his church, but he’s also helping the food bank, and several local shelters… At this point, time is his most precious resource. Taking charge of this thing is the least I can do.”

He means his words, yet he can’t hide his subsequent grimace. He’s never particularly enjoyed crowds of strangers… The number of donations should increase, and that’s a good thing, but…

He has a feeling it’s going to be a long day for him.

Robin, on the other hand, is as bright-eyed as the happy shoppers who preordered everything and _didn’t_ wait until three days before the winter festival to start looking for gifts. Witnessing Robin’s energy makes Chrom feel a little better about the whole thing. There are other volunteers present as well, but after giving them a few simple directions, he heads back to Robin’s side.

“I’m surprised at everyone’ generosity today,” Robin says cheerfully. “People are giving to us like it’s their own children at stake.”

“Libra’s been coming to this exact location for years,” Chrom says. “He’s so active in the community that it’s almost as though the kids ARE everyone’s.”

“Children of Ylisstol…” Robin smiles. “It’s nice that they have so many people thinking of them.”

The morning passes in the blink of an eye. At lunch, Robin has trouble deciding what to get, so Chrom buys him something from five different restaurants. Robin devours the amalgamate meal so quickly that he has to wait a while for Chrom to finish his own lunch. If that takes longer than usual because Chrom can’t stop talking to Robin long enough to eat, well… Neither of them complain.

As they start to head back, Chrom is suddenly gripped around the waist from behind.

“Help me!” a girl whines. “The security guard is being mean to me!”

“Gregor is not being mean!” insists the security guard in question. “Is only following protocol for lost children!”

“Did you get separated from your parents?” Chrom asks, kneeling down. “We can help you look…”

“Oh, I’m not looking for my parents right now,” the girl says. “I’m looking for my daughter, Nah! She’s 20 years old, about my height, wearing a red cloak… Oh, and my name’s Nowi, by the way.”

“Wh-What?” Chrom exclaims. 

Has he stumbled into one of those hidden camera pranks shows? The girl looks way too young to be anyone’s mother, let alone a 20-year-old’s!

“Gregor understands,” the security guard says. “Little girl is actually manakete, yes? Gregor sees those ears.”

That would make more sense… Although Chrom has never met a manakete in person, he’s certainly heard of their long lifespans and deceptively youthful appearances. Most of them apparently hide away from human society… But perhaps some hide in plain sight instead.

“Uh-huh…” Nowi pouts, gazing into Chrom’s eyes. “You look nice… You’ll help me find Nah, right? This AWFUL man wants to get the rest of security involved.”

“Gregor was only thinking little girl would need more help,” Gregor says. “Little girl did not say upfront she was not actually little girl.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes we dragons just want to be normal people and not make a big deal about the firebreath and stuff,” Nowi says. “But now that you know, you’ll definitely help me, right? It would be REALLY bad if my daughter got scared and attacked someone… Oh, my poor girl, all ALONE AND SAD WITHOUT ME!”

Privately, Chrom thinks she could tone down the theatrics, but he still nods. Who knows what kind of damage a threatened manakete could do? And besides, he wouldn’t want to find himself separated in a busy mall, either.

Next to him, Robin nods as well.

“She’s probably looking for you, too,” he says. “If we split up, one of us is sure to run into her.”

“Okay, good.” Nowi’s watery eyes dry up at once. “You go search the second floor. Gregor, you take the third. I’ll look on this floor with…”

“I’m Chrom.”

“Chrom, then.” Nowi hugs his arm. “Now come on, everybody! We don’t have all day!”

Nowi is surprisingly strong for… Actually, it’s probably typical for a manakete. She “drags” more than “guides” him to various stores, and he’s starting to think she’s more interested in looking at the pretty displays than looking to see if her daughter is there.

“Aren’t you getting a little distracted?” he asks, frowning as Nowi plays with a basket full of plastic-beaded bracelets marked half-off.

“Nah knows what I like,” Nowi says. “She’s probably already passed this place, though. Let’s go.”

Unable to argue, Chrom follows along as Nowi heads to a bookstore, a candle shop, and an ice cream parlor. The latter they only escape because, according to Nowi, Nah grabbed her wallet the second they walked in.

“Ohhhh… I miss Nah…” Nowi whines. “She thinks no one can see her eyeing the funfetti birthday cake flavor, but it’s totally obvious… I always have to give her half of mine… AHHH CHROM I WANT TO FIND MY DAUGHTER AND EAT ICE CREAM!”

“N-Nowi, please!” Chrom exclaims, patting her on the shoulder. “We’re working as fast as we can!”

And it's a good thing they are. A few seconds later, another powerful screech fills the air.

“MOTHER!”

At the top of the nearest escalator stands Robin with, presumably, Nah. The manakete gripping Robin’s hand pulls away and rushes down.

“Ah, that one’s going up—” Robin tries to warn, but Nah is fast enough to outpace the ascending escalator, and seconds later, she’s standing in front of Nowi.

“Mother, seriously? I only looked away for two seconds!” she admonishes. “This is why you need to get a cell phone, gods! Screaming in the middle of the mall like a 5-year-old would NOT have worked if these people weren’t here to help you.”

“I still don’t get why everybody started using electric phones when wind magic used to work fine for talking across fields,” Nowi says. “Humans outlawing magic to promote technology was so SAD. You all don’t understand!”

Nah huffs and rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” she says, turning to Chrom. “Even though my mother is a thousand years old, I’m the more responsible one. I should have been more careful.”

“You seemed pretty stressed,” Robin says, coming up behind her. “I’m glad it worked out.”

“Gregor is happy family is back together,” Gregor says, following Robin. “But he must return to post now. Is only seasonal employee. Employer might dock pay.”

As Gregor leaves, Nah turns towards Robin.

“And you…” Nah bites her lip. “Thanks for… being cool about everything…”

Suddenly she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist from the side.

“A-Ah?” Robin gapes at the surprise embrace.

Nah clears her throat and pulls away.

“It was a harrowing experience,” she mutters. “So a hug felt right…”

“Hey, what about me?” Nowi holds out her arms. “I was scared, too!”

“Ugh,” Nah says pointedly, but she walks into her mother’s arms.

The two manaketes embrace very tightly. Nah’s eyes seem to get slightly misty, but it’s nothing compared to the way Nowi wails.

“NAH, I’LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN, OKAY?”

Robin, now recovered from the hug, shuffles over to Chrom’s side.

“Well, that was quite the escapade, huh?” he says, his shoulder brushing against Chrom’s. “You think the other volunteers will be mad at us?”

“How can they be mad? We did the right thing,” Chrom says.

“That reminds me,” Nah says, slipping out of Nowi’s hans. “Mother, these men are here today to collect donations for children who do not have families supporting them. I say we owe them our help, don’t you agree?”

“Of course! Nah, you’re so thoughtful!” Nowi grins. “Wait… Does this mean you want to go TOY SHOPPING with me?”

Nah’s eyes widen.

“For the children!” she insists. “Not for me!”

“Oh, we’re going to have SO much fun!” Nowi declares gleefully.

True to their word, they return a few hours later with plenty of toys to donate. Chrom catches sight of a stuffed animal tucked beneath Nah’s cloak, but he says nothing of it. He lets Robin handle her and the toys as he instead listens to Nowi recount her entire toy shopping experience.

“And that’s why bouncy balls shouldn’t be orange,” she finishes explaining. “Hey, by the way… Do you have any dragons in your family, Chrom?” 

“Er…” Chrom blinks. “I don’t think so?” 

His father used to claim that some ancestor of theirs had once made a blood oath with a dragon, but it’s one of those things Chrom doesn’t really believe anymore. In any case, he isn’t sure what made Nowi ask, and she doesn’t elaborate.

“That’s okay. If we only made friends with our kind, we’d be so lonely,” she says. “Nah’s father is a human, you know. Maybe we’ll see you and Robin around sometime. I’ll keep an eye out for you!”

Chrom wouldn’t mind meeting her again… but whether that will actually happen or not probably depends on whether he’s more or less interesting than a bracelet.

“What an interesting day,” is Robin’s final judgment as he and Chrom sip hot cocoa on the couch at the end of what was indeed an interesting day.

“It feels good to know we’re making a difference out there,” Chrom says.

“It does.” Robin smiles into his mug. “It really does.”


	5. Friday

“Caroling for charity?” Robin echoes. “People really pay you when you show up at their door?”

“Enough of them do,” Chrom says. “This whole thing started as a casual bit of fun, but so many people assumed we were seeking donations that they just… began giving them.”

“Without you asking?” Robin chuckles. “That’s good of them… Or just perceptive. After all, it does help you out, right?”

“At this point, we’ve come to rely on it,” Chrom agrees. “Anyway, we’re not heading out until sunset, so is there anything you want to do until then?”

Robin shrugs.

“What would you normally do on a day like this?”

Chrom frowns. When he’s not working, his two main hobbies are sleeping or running around the park… But he sounds so bland when he puts it like that. He can just imagine Lissa’s drawled “bo-ring,” and for some reason it actually bothers him today.

“Er, I guess it depends,” he says. “Today’s the Friday before the winter festival, so, er, there are probably some themed movies playing on TV. Want to watch some?”

“Yeah, of course,” Robin says. “We can take it easy and save our energy for later.”

With a strange sense of relief, Chrom grabs the remote. The TV turns on automatically to the news station he last watched.

“Grimleal order upset by arrest…?” Robin reads from the screen. “Is this that man? Validar Reflet?”

“The fell dragon is already among us,” the man says, clasping the bars of his holding cell. “The ending is written… I’ve played my role… You’re finished!”

“What’s that written on his hand?” Robin leans forward. 

Chrom squints, but while he can tell that something has been carved into the man’s skin, it doesn’t exactly read like letters to him.

“It’s the same language from my book,” Robin says, raising a hand to his mouth. “Oh, gods…”

“Keeping me behind bars does nothing. My master’s true power was released that night,” Validar continues. “This world will descend into despair… Grima’s Truth is the only law of this universe!”

Robin chokes on his breath.

“I’ve had about enough of him,” Chrom says, tapping the remote. 

Validar’s gruesome image disappears from the screen, replaced with a couple of cartoon pegasi. Chrom’s focus, however, stays on Robin.

“Grima’s Truth…” Robin mutters. “Is that what the Grimleal call their scripture or something?”

“I… I don’t know,” Chrom says. “I’ve never heard of it. Except… wait…”

Wasn’t it one of those things his father brought up sometimes? The fell dragon’s power, when channeled by a human, was also called…

“I’ve heard it’s dark magic of some sort,” he says. “But the three nations of this continent all outlawed the use of magic among civilians centuries ago, so I’ve got no personal experience with any of that stuff. Honestly, it’s more likely that it really is just the name of their scripture.”

“I see…” Robin doesn’t look comforted in the slightest.

“Robin, whatever that man said, it has nothing to do with you,” Chrom says. “Fell dragon, end of the world, dark power, whatever… That’s just the kind of stuff you hear. Look, Validar Reflet’s about to spend the rest of his life in prison, so he’s probably just trying to make his sorry future seem worthwhile.”

“Yeah… If he can’t be happy, no one can. A bad outlook, that’s all.” Robin shifts his gaze away. “So… what are we watching?”

An unsubtle way to change the subject, but Chrom has no way to help but to go along with it.

“The Night Before the Winter Festival. It’s about a pegasus who gets thrown back in time to the first winter festival, messes everything up, and has to fix it before the holiday is erased forever,” Chrom explains. “This part is towards the end, though. I don’t know what they’ll play next.”

He finishes explaining the cartoon to Robin just in time for the credits to roll. The following movie is a romance about a snowman coming to life and becoming a real person through the power of love, and while Chrom has seen it many times before, it catches Robin’s interest, so Chrom quiets down.

He gets through about 20 minutes before he starts feeling drowsy. The snowman is struggling on a date because he’s blushing so much that his body is starting to thaw. He doesn’t realize that this is part of becoming real. Chrom closes his eyes for just a second, feeling warm himself, but in a comfortable way. 

Then, suddenly, he hits something hard, and he jolts awake.

“Sleepy already?” Robin laughs.

“Sorry,” Chrom says quickly. “I guess I stopped paying attention for a moment.”

“It’s okay,” Robin says, putting a hand on Chrom’s arm. 

Chrom blushes. They had originally been much farther apart on the couch.

“It’s your own couch, after all,” Robin continues. “I have no intention of getting in your way.”

“No, no,” Chrom says. “I’m not going to fall asleep again!”

A bold assertion from him, and one that doesn’t hold up. The next thing he knows, he’s waking up to a pillow beneath his head and a blanket over his torso. Robin has moved to the floor, his back resting against the arm of the couch near Chrom’s head.

“No…” Robin whispers. His book is in his lap, and he’s tracing symbols on the page again. “I’m insane to even think it…”

“What are you thinking?” Chrom asks.

“Ch-Chrom!” Robin yelps, slamming his book shut. “You’re awake!”

He shoves his book back into his inner coat pocket. Chrom frowns. Robin just seems to be getting more and more upset about that thing.

“What are you thinking?” Chrom asks again, pleading. “I want to tell you it will be alright, but…”

Robin looks down.

“It’s just… It can’t be a coincidence, can it?” he says. “The day you found me with no memory is the same day they arrested the head of the Grimleal.”

Chrom grimaces.

“It’s safe to say there probably IS a connection,” he admits. “But we don’t know what it is! You’re acting like you think you’re guilty, but… Robin, honestly, I don’t think you’d help them on purpose.”

“I don’t think I’d help them on purpose, either…” Robin tilts his head back to look back at him. “But that… makes it worse.”

Damn it, Chrom can’t stand that haunted gaze. He would do anything to give Robin even a trace of comfort.

“I swear I’ll do everything in my power to protect you,” he says. “The Grimleal are just people like everyone else; they don't scare me. If they want to hurt you, they’ll have to get through me.”

Robin’s eyes soften, but they’re still so wide, so vulnerable…

“Please trust me…” Chrom says softly. “You don’t have to face your problems alone.”

“Chrom… I do believe in you…” Robin closes his eyes. “Your heart speaks clearly to mine…”

The tension in the air eases a bit, and taking a lunch break helps, too. By the afternoon, both of them are in good spirits again. Chrom doesn’t dare let himself come close to any more unplanned naps. Instead, he shows Robin pictures of some of the people they’ll be caroling with.

“That’s Sumia there, and the redhead is Cordelia,” Chrom says, pointing to his phone. “They both sing very well. Just watch out for Sumia; she trips over things in her excitement sometimes.”

“The two of you would make a dangerous combination,” Robin says.

Chrom’s immediate instinct is to protest, but… It’s true that neither he nor Sumia are ever tasked with holding onto the donations.

“Er, anyway,” he says, “this next photo’s of Virion. He’s… what you might call a ‘dandy.’ I think he got actual vocal training as a kid, but don’t bother complimenting him unless you want to get accused of hitting on him.”

“WERE you hitting on him?” Robin chuckles.

“No!” Chrom says. “I was only trying to be polite! His looks aren’t bad, but tell me how I’m supposed to give my heart to a chronic flirt?”

“Yes… If you’re going to give away your heart, you should be careful,” Robin says. “I’d hate to see such a precious thing destroyed.”

A precious thing… No one’s ever called it that before. Chrom’s heart has gotten him in plenty of trouble over the years, making him “stubborn,” “naive,” “hotheaded,” and occasionally “stupid,” according to his detractors. But he’d rather be too brash than too lax, too content to sit around while others suffer from problems he could fix.

He wouldn’t call his heart precious. But he wouldn’t change his ways, either. And he can tell from Robin’s own drive that they’re on the same page about that.

“Next is Stahl,” Chrom says, smiling as he swipes his phone’s screen. “He only joined because we all eat snacks together when we’re done. And on that note, make sure you grab what you want quickly, because he can and will eat them all.”

“Who’s that behind him?”

“What?” 

Squinting at the screen, he realizes what Robin is talking about. Stahl is blocking most of the view, but someone is clearly waving behind him.

“Oh, that looks like Kellam,” he says. “Kind of a quiet guy. I swear we lose him at least once every time. He always manages to make it back, though.”

He swipes his screen one last time to reveal the last picture he has of his caroling friends.

“Finally, we have Olivia,” he says. “She’s a professional dancer, and her voice is phenomenal, too. But she’s very shy when she’s not performing. She’s not drunk in this photo; she really gets that red all on her own.”

“I guess if some people can have stage fright, others can have the opposite.” Robin chuckles. “Is that everyone who’s going?”

“Sometimes a few others will show up, too,” Chrom says. “But this is the group who always goes.”

Ultimately, he’s glad he gave Robin a primer on the carolers, because when he introduces them to his new friend, their own introductions are rather chaotic. Chrom is ready to pull Robin away if he gets overwhelmed by the attention, but…

Robin drinks up every bit of it and engages in kind. He even gets Olivia to stop blushing… for a minute, anyway. Soon, he’s adopted into the group as if he’s been there all along.

But when they begin walking, Robin comes back to Chrom’s side.

“I see why you like them,” he says, as if it isn’t too late to play cool now.

“They’re going to rope you into joining us every year now,” Chrom teases. “Don’t think they won’t.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Robin laughs.

“No… Emm’s the one who roped me in,” Chrom says. “Most of the things I do today… are in some way because of her…”

He doesn’t mean to get gloomy. But when so much of who he is rests on who _she_ was, every reminder of her absence reverberates throughout his shell of a body.

It hits him that this is the first year he is caroling without his older sister. Lissa made it out last year, but he did not. He just didn’t have it in him to be joyous then.

Robin raises a hand, hesitating briefly before clasping Chrom’s shoulder. Does he understand that just having him here makes Chrom happy enough to be able to sing?

“Oh no, watch out!”

Sumia’s sudden cry makes Robin duck suddenly, but Chrom, with a sense of déjà vu, is completely frozen. But then, just when the object is about to hit him in the face, a haze obscures his vision. The expected impact never comes.

A paper pamphlet hits the ground behind him.

“Wh-What the—?” Chrom splutters.

But no one else seems to have caught the aberration.

“My dear lady, you have an impressive arm,” Virion says. “Though might I ask what Chrom has done to offend you?”

“N-nothing!” Sumia says. “I just wanted to toss him a copy of the songbook… I’m so sorry, Chrom! I didn’t know it would fly so high and so fast! Good thing it missed!”

“Toss?” Stahl asks Kellam. “Didn’t she hurl it?”

“I’m surprised she didn’t hit me by accident,” Kellam says.

Chrom turns to Robin. He was closest, and the most likely to have seen something.

“Th-that was close.” Robin’s eyes are wide and terrified… Chrom supposes that he was in the line of fire, too. “Chrom… I’m glad you didn’t get hit.”

So much for noticing anything.

Chrom sighs.

“Let’s just hurry up,” he says, picking up the apparently miraculous book..

Robin gets a songbook, too, but when they actually arrive at the first house, he puts it away and reads Chrom’s instead.

“Is something wrong with yours?” Chrom whispers.

“No…” Robin replies. “But I thought it might be easier if you could point out the timing to me…”

“Oh. Do you…” Chrom’s eyes widen. “Do you not know the songs?”

Robin had displayed plenty of passive knowledge of pop culture, so Chrom had just assumed that winter festival songs would be included.

“The names seem familiar,” Robin says, “but… it’s possible I’ve never sung them.”

“In that case…” Chrom shifts his songbook to his right hand to give Robin a better look. “We’re starting here, see…”

Robin gets the lyrics to such classics as “Ho Ho Ho My Electric Sleigh,” “Ale See You At The Festival,” and “Oh, Tannen-BOOM” after a couple of rounds. But he stays glued to Chrom’s side all evening anyway.


	6. Saturday

“Chrom… I’m not sure I should come with you to this banquet after all…” Robin says, fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat. He keeps his gaze fixed on the TV in front of him, but Chrom is pretty sure he has no real interest in the weather forecast displayed—it’s nothing but snow and more snow for the next week. “I mean, Libra doesn’t really know me. The children have never seen me before… I don’t belong there.”

“What are you talking about? Libra invited you himself. And the kids could stand to meet new people.” Chrom narrows his eyes. “Robin… You’ve been acting strange all morning. Tell me it’s not about the Grimleal again…”

“Of course it’s about the Grimleal again,” Robin mutters. “You don’t understand. I think I’m… dangerous. No, I KNOW I am. I think it would be better if I left before…”

He trails off, lowering his gaze.

“But I don’t want you to leave!” Chrom blurts out.

Robin looks up, his lips half-parted in surprise.

“Er, what I mean is...:” Chrom shakes his head, flushing. “I can’t exactly stop you from doing what you want, but you should at least stay through tomorrow. After everything you’ve done to help me for the winter festival, it doesn’t make any sense for you to leave before it. One more day can’t possibly hurt.”

“Mm…”

Robin hesitates. And he keeps on hesitating. Chrom takes it as a good sign.

“Please.” Chrom takes a step closer. “I know I don’t understand what you’re going through. But it’s the holidays. Just give me one more day to try to make you happy. I don’t have the same talent Emm had, but… I’m trying my best.”

Emmeryn would know the right words to say if she were here. She wouldn’t let Robin keep feeling this way, like an outsider. Why can’t Chrom get it right? Is his aid so utterly worthless?

Robin’s face falls. But before Chrom can say anything more, Robin closes the distance between them.

“Chrom,” he says softly, “you don’t need to be like your sister. Every bit of happiness I know is entirely your own doing…”

He embraces Chrom,pressing his arms tightly against Chrom’s back.

“I don’t want to go away,” Robin admits. “You treat me so well… Like I’m in a dream.”

“Robin… Promise me you won’t do anything drastic,” Chrom begs. “You’re not dreaming, and I’ll keep being by your side. Even past the winter festival. Even if it turns out you were part of that Grimleal attack. So don’t do anything drastic…”

If Robin leaves, Chrom will lose something precious. They may have only known each other for less than a week, but their friendship feels so natural, so meant to be. If Robin disappears from his life, Chrom will never feel this way again… He just knows.

“I won’t,” Robin mutters in agreement. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Good.” Chrom sighs. “I know you don’t.”

With Robin in his arms, he feels like maybe he’s doing something right after all. 

They stay standing this way for a few seconds longer, then Robin pulls away.

“Sorry,” he says. “I was… overcome for a moment.”

Chrom shakes his head, offering a smile. Truthfully, he wouldn’t have minded if the moment had stretched on longer. 

“You know I’m happy with you too, don’t you?” he says. “I wouldn’t be enjoying the season nearly so much if I hadn’t met you.”

Just thinking back to Monday, he’s certain he’d be morose right now if he were alone. He would have been bored. Lissa’s news would have broken his heart. Working the toy drive would have exhausted him. He would have been in no mood for singing.

“In that case… I guess I can admit…” Robin smiles sheepishly. “I’m actually really excited to go to this banquet with you. Libra invites everyone who volunteers for him, right?”

“Yes, he says it’s so he and the children can show their gratitude,” Chrom says. “But you know how kids are. They’re excited because they’re allowed to have three servings of macaroni and cheese and zero servings of broccoli if they want. Though honestly, I’m happier to see them goof around than thank me formally.”

“Their lives could have been mired in tragedy,” Robin says. “But you all work so hard to bring them joy…”

“Well… It’s like you said before. They’re children of Ylisstol.” Chrom says. “They’re a part of this community, too. And no matter what they’ve been through in the past, they can still have a happy future.”

And a happy present, too. Chrom arrives early, as he typically does, just in case Libra needs any extra last-minute help. From the moment they reach the entrance steps, they’re swarmed with children who, frankly, probably have no idea what to do with two adult strangers that Libra calls friends. Whispers follow them inside and down the hall, but only when they’re about to reach Libra’s office does anyone dare speak to them.

“Um…” A girl tugs on both Chrom and Robin’s sleeves. “Excuse me, um…”

Behind her, a couple children giggle.

“My FRIENDS,” she says pointedly, “wanna know if you, like… live in Nifl?”

“E-excuse me?” Chrom clears his throat. “Er, Nifl?”

“Yeah, ‘cause…” The girl looks around, then leans in conspiratorially. “We know you ‘volunteers’ are actually the winter festival envoy bringing us presents… And when you’re done you go party in Nifl, right? So do you live there all year or is it like winter vacation?”

“Oh, er…” Chrom chuckles. “Yes, the envoy… Hmm…”

He doesn’t know what to say, especially when the kids clearly have their own ideas about what goes on in the mythical land of Nifl… He would hate to crush their dreams. 

He looks helplessly towards Robin, who’s stifling laughter with his hand.

“Well…” Chrom offers the children a smile. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you what it’s like. But maybe someday you’ll join the envoy and find out for yourselves.”

“Wait, we can join?” the girl asks, her eyes shining.

“Of course,” Chrom says. “You just have to have the willingness to give to others.”

The girl grins and turns to her friends, who are all just as excited as she is. Apparently, this revelation is mindblowing.

“You think they’ll be disappointed when there’s no party in Nifl?” he asks Robin.

Robin shakes his head.

“There will be a party right here,” he says. “And I’m sure they’ll like it better with Libra than with strangers in Nifl, anyway.”

As Chrom laughs, Libra emerges from his office.

“Ah, Chrom,” Libra greets warmly. “Robin. I’m glad you’ve made it safely here… Now children, go on and play. You’ll want a big appetite for later.”

The kids follow Libra’s suggestion, happy and unhurried as they head back down the hallway. Chrom watches them for a moment, nostalgia stirring in his chest, before he turns back to Libra.

“Anything I can help with?” he asks.

There’s still furniture to arrange, not to mention tables to set and decorations to place, so Chrom’s presence isn’t wasted. They’re soon joined by a man named Lon’qu, who was apparently sent on behalf of his boss who’d actually donated. He seems like the sort who has to be forced to go to parties, but at least he has no problems helping with the setup.

A while later, a man calling himself Henry shows up, and Libra vouches for him as a friend, even though he’s a little… excitable, to put it mildly. Apparently, though, he’s amazing with children, to the point of being an actual mentor to many of the kids attending his school.

There’s something strangely familiar about him, but it takes Chrom a while to work out what it is. Eventually, he realizes that Henry’s coat reminds him of Robin’s. The eyelike patterns on the collar look just like the ones Chrom can see on Robin’s sleeves right now. 

They have to be the eyes of Grima, right?

“Er, Henry?” Chrom asks as they throw a tablecloth on a table together. “Are you by any chance… faithful to the Grimleal?”

Henry’s grin is honestly pretty creepy.

“Nya ha! What’s it to ya?”

Chrom has a feeling there are many wrong answers here and very few right ones. Quickly, he shakes his head.

“Nothing! It’s just, I have a friend who… might… be, so I was wondering…”

“Is it that guy over there?” Henry points across the room to where Robin and Libra are frowning over tinsel. “Oh yeah, he looks like a real zealot. Only they bother getting into the fancy stuff. What, do you want to date him? We got rid of courtship requirements AGES ago, but—”

“N-No, that’s not the problem!” Chrom interrupts, flushing. “Rather, I was hoping you could talk to him… Let him know he’s not the only one here…”

“Is that all?” Henry laughs. “Sure, whatever. I’m friendly!”

Henry bounces over to the other side of the room, leaving Chrom to wrestle with the placemats alone. As eccentric as Henry is, he’s not much stranger than any of Chrom’s friends (Maribelle did have a point about that), and Libra wouldn’t be friends with anyone cruel at heart, so Chrom doesn’t think about there being any problems… at least until he catches sight of Robin bolting like lightning out the door.

“Henry, what happened?” he demands.

Henry, for his part, looks genuinely confused.

“All I said is that I like hanging out in Ylisse,” he says. “And that Plegia’s fun too, but sometimes they randomly pick your name to do some ritual or another in the fell dragon’s name. Like when I was a kid and had to kill one of my animal friends for the local priest. Or last week when a thousand people had to hike to the Dragon’s Table and make their souls all nice and tender for Grima’s breakfast.”

“What?” A chill creeps up Chrom’s spine. “Souls? Grima’s breakfast?”

“Uh-huh, didn’t you know? They woke up Grima on Monday,” Henry says. “They thought he’d be hungry, but he actually didn’t show up to take the offering. Seems like a waste of perfectly good death to me, but hey, I’m not a god!”

Is it any wonder Robin ran out? Chrom feels a bit ill, himself. A thousand people killed… to feed Grima?

“Do you really believe that the fell dragon is back?” he asks.

Grima is ancient history. A villain of legend. Stories like his aren’t supposed to blend into modern reality.

But Henry nods.

“Our leaders have spent so long saying he’s NOT back that I don’t see why they’d change their mind now unless something happened,” he says. “But it IS weird that he didn’t eat. Hey, you don’t think he hit the snooze button do you?”

“Like on an alarm clock?”

“Yeah, I know I always hit snooze on my alarm when I first wake up.” Henry grins. “Who wouldn’t want five more minutes of sleep?”

“I guess…” Chrom grimaces. “But why wake him up in the first place? It’s one thing to wish for doomsday, and another to make it actually happen.”

“Well, fair’s fair,” Henry says. “Or don’t you know the story?”

“Perhaps not the way you would tell it,” Chrom admits.

“Grima was fighting FOR people, but you know how people are. Always chopping up friend and foe alike,” Henry explains. “Obviously Grima got mad and started fighting back, so then it became dragon versus human and a total bloodbath! So some human who figured they’d lose went to Naga and got a blessing to seal away the fell dragon for a thousand years.”

“Right…”

“But a thousand years is just time out for dragons,” Henry continues. “If I put YOU in time out, wouldn’t you want someone to come get you when it’s over?”

“Er, yes, I suppose…” Chrom says. “W-Wait, no, I would say it’s a lot different if I’m in time out for trying to destroy the world!”

Henry shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter that much to me,” Henry says. “We’re all gonna die someday. Death by giant dragon just sounds like the most fun way to go. But I guess not everyone has a flair for the dramatic. Nya ha ha!”

Chrom sighs. Henry truly seems like a nice person… But even nice people can have beliefs that shake Chrom to his core.

“I’m going to go check up on Robin,” he says. “Er, tell Libra if he asks.”

“Okay,” Henry says cheerfully, completely unfazed by the conversation they just had. “But you’d better hurry back. The rest of the donors and volunteers will be here soon, and once we let everybody eat, the kiddos are going to hog all the good stuff.”

Chrom nods mindlessly as he walks out the door. Guessing that Robin probably went to the bathroom rather than outside to where the children are, he turns down the proper corridor and listens. There are no sounds of vomiting—an encouraging sign—and Chrom is relieved to find Robin standing, albeit a bit stiffly, in front of a mirror.

“I take it Henry didn’t make you feel better,” Chrom says, his weak, forced chuckle dying in his throat.

Robin’s hands are ungloved for once, and he’s staring intensely at the back of his right one. It’s unblemished, but that doesn’t stop Robin from frowning at it.

“A thousand souls…” he mutters. “Lost, Chrom.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Chrom says. “Whether you were involved or not, a thousand years of praying for the fell dragon’s apocalypse was never going to end well.”

“The fell dragon…” Robin grimaces. “The world would certainly be made better if he disappeared, wouldn’t it…?”

It’s a simple question. So why does “yes” feel like the wrong answer?”

“It wouldn’t be destroyed, at least,” Chrom says. “It would have the chance to get better.”

That was definitely not a “yes,” but Robin seems to take it as one. He nods, closing his eyes, and hums.

“Yeah, such an easy fix.”

“Robin…”Chrom murmurs. “If you truly don’t feel well…”

“I’m fine now.” Robin opens his eyes and gives Chrom a warm, bright smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’ve worked it out. We should get back to Libra… Heh, I’m really hungry now, actually. And I want to see what your favorite dishes are, too.”

“… Okay.” Chrom swallows. He doesn’t believe for a second that Robin has stopped feeling guilty, but he’s weak to that smile, and he wants to keep it on Robin’s face.

He places a hand on Robin’s shoulder, and Robin just tilts his head towards him happily. Chrom’s heart thunders in his chest.

“You know, you said before that without any other memories it was like your whole life had been good,” he says. “You have a few more days’ worth of memories now… Not all of them happy. Do you still feel the same?”

Robin pauses, staring at Chrom for a moment. Then, slowly, he nods.

“This life,” he says, “has been exceptionally good.”

“I’m glad,” Chrom says. “Let’s go fill your life with some more good memories.”

They get back in time to pick good seats. Libra gives a short speech that Chrom is just glad _he_ wasn’t responsible for, and then it’s time to eat.

“Roast beef, I see…” Robin says, glancing over Chrom’s plate. “A mountain of mashed potatoes… Is that three kinds of pie?”

“It sure is,” Chrom says. 

Robin’s plate is full, too. Ham, turkey, rolls, cake… He’ll be plenty full with all that. Yet still, something makes Chrom ask…

“Want some of mine?” 

He raises up a slice of beef with his fork. His intention is to place it on Robin’s plate, but to his surprise, Robin leans over.

“Thanks,” he says, taking the entire slice into his mouth.

Chrom supposes it’s a good thing he’d picked a small piece. He can’t help but laugh at the sight, even as Robin clearly savors the taste.

“You didn’t have to swallow it whole,” he says. “I can give you another one.”

Robin shakes his head.

“I won’t take it all. That wouldn’t be fair.” He laughs. “Speaking of which… I see your game.”

“What game?”

“Oh, indeed.” Robin laughs again. “Alright, which of my things were you eyeballing? I bet it was the cake, right?”

“I assure you I had no ulterior motive,” Chrom says.

Except to see Robin enjoy himself, that is.

“However, I wouldn't say no if you offered me some…” he adds, grinning.

Because they picked different dishes, they end up sharing a little bit of everything with each other. Though there is no alcohol on account of all the children present, they drink their fill of mulled apple cider and eggnog alongside their meal. The conversation is surprisingly normal—even lively—given Lon’qu and Henry’s continued presence across the table, but Lon’qu slowly loosens up as the evening goes on, and Henry…

Well, Henry stops talking about human death, at least.

And when they get back home, warm and full, Chrom thinks to himself that it really has been a long time since he’s been so content.

“Hey… Chrom…” Robin says, leaning his head back on the couch. “Before we go to bed… How about one more mug of hot cocoa?”

After everything they’ve consumed today, it’s a little ridiculous. But the truth is, he doesn’t want this moment with Robin to end.

“Thank you.” Robin’s hands, still ungloved, brush against Chrom’s as he takes the mug. “You really indulge me…”

“Maybe,” Chrom says. “Or maybe I’m indulging myself.”

And if his fingers linger against Robin’s a little longer than necessary, it only proves his point.

“I’m actually rather selfish,” he confesses.

Because how selfish would it be to save a man and ask for love in return? But that’s exactly what Chrom’s heart begs for. He and Robin could live happy lives together. He’s sure of it.

“Really?” Robin takes a sip of his cocoa. “I was about to say the same thing about myself.”

Chrom sighs and sinks into the couch beside Robin. His drink might as well be tasteless; his attention is all on the man beside him.

“I promise you I’ll never forget this,” Robin says, closing his eyes. “No matter what.”

It’s a strange promise to hear from an amnesiac. But somehow, Chrom believes him.


	7. Sunday, the Winter Festival

Chrom can remember waking up in the early hours of the morning on the day of the winter festival as a child, determined to try to catch the winter festival envoy in the act of leaving presents. Those days are, of course, long gone, and now Chrom would never leave his bed before sunrise.

Under normal circumstances, anyway. But hearing a scream at 3 a.m. is certainly not normal. Chrom rushes from his room toward Robin’s, disturbed as the scream dissolves into nervous laughter. He nearly rips the door off its hinges, only to stop in his tracks as _something_ turns its face to him.

Chrom stares back.

Six wide, glowing red eyes bore into his figure. Six feathered wings stretch from wall to wall, ceiling to floor. The creature’s body emanates a dark and purplish haze, so thick it practically oozes. Chrom’s breath catches as he realizes he’s seen this stuff before. And from the being’s humanoid torso hangs a certain distinct coat…

“R-Robin?” Chrom stammers.

This is impossible. No manakete in the world looks like this. And the way he screamed in agony… There’s something wrong.

“I couldn’t stand it anymore…” this draconic version of Robin whispers. “Lucid dreaming of an ideal life…”

The pieces shift so compellingly into place that Chrom cannot ignore what he’d otherwise dismiss as a bizarre conspiracy theory. 

They woke up Grima on Monday. Who wouldn’t want five more minutes of sleep? And so the fell dragon slumbered a little longer, until he could no longer stand living a dream…

And that is why an ancient god is inside Chrom’s apartment.

Chrom stumbles forward. It’s a stupid move. Robin is no longer an amnesiac alone in the world; why would Chrom expect him to need comfort, let alone take it from Chrom? This is the fell dragon the Grimleal have been asking for years and years to destroy the world.

All six of Robin’s eyes screw shut. He shoves his arm forward, and suddenly an invisible force sends Chrom flying out of the room. The darkness around Robin flares upward, distorting the surrounding air, and he laughs…

He laughs so miserably.

“I meant everything I said, you know…”

Before Chrom even realizes those are parting words, Robin is gone. Just entirely gone, not a trace of him left in the apartment. Magic is illegal, but what would a deity care about that?

But no… It can’t end this way! Robin meant everything he said, and he said he didn’t want to go away! He said he wouldn’t do anything drastic!

So Chrom throws a coat over his pyjamas and heads outside. Surely magic has to take its user _somewhere._ He’ll find Robin. If Robin didn’t blink out of existence entirely, Chrom will find him.

That’s easier said than done, though. Chrom has no clues to Robin’s whereabouts, no idea where he would even want to go. He can’t very well ask around for someone with wings and an aura of darkness. And worst of all, a thought wriggles its way into his brain…

What if he simply has nothing to offer Robin anymore? Maybe he doesn’t need hot chocolate and cookies anymore. Maybe he needs…

Honestly, he has no idea what Robin could need now.

But he surely _doesn’t_ need the Grimleal. Surely he wouldn’t go back to them. Their leader is in prison, but Chrom supposes walls are no longer a problem for Robin. Still… It depresses him to think that Robin was so worried about being Grimleal, and now…

Well, perhaps he is technically not “Grimleal” after all. It’s still hard for Chrom to wrap his head around the idea. If Robin is really Grima, does that mean the world is doomed? He just can’t believe it. Robin is kind, helpful, and caring. Amnesia doesn’t just give people those qualities out of nowhere.

Moreover, Robin himself said the fell dragon should disappear… Did he already know? Was he already planning this?

Chrom shudders. It is dark and freezing outside, but nothing chills him as much as the idea of Robin asking him if the world would be better off without… himself.

“But I didn’t know what you meant!” Chrom cries out. There is no one else outside this early to scorn him for it. “And even then, I didn’t say yes!”

He only meant that he doesn’t want the world to be destroyed. But despite the Grimleal’s best efforts, he’s pretty sure Robin doesn’t want that, either.

But there’s nothing Chrom can say to him if he can’t even find him. The streets are empty, illuminated by strings of colorful lights ill-fitted to the mood Chrom is in. He finds himself heading to the park as if this were some normal problem to mull over.

In retrospect, it’s the last thing he should have ever done. This place now reminds him of the day he spent running around with Robin, both of them so carefree in the moment. His chest aches with the thought of losing something uniquely important, something for which no substitute can ever exist. Robin is his friend, no matter what else he is, and he will forever belong in Chrom’s heart.

Robin promised he wouldn’t forget him, either. Chrom wishes he’d said something more to that… but it probably wouldn’t have helped. How could he have known that what he needed to say was “I’m in love with you even if you wake up as the fell dragon in a few hours”?

Gods, he’s really in love. It might have been a little premature to say it so early, but if he’d known _this_ would happen, he’d have done it anyway. He’d have done it so he wouldn’t lose the chance to.

The snow is less welcoming than it was in the light of day, but Chrom follows the urge to sink into it anyway. Lying there this time does not leave him feeling frivolous, but exhausted. He sighs and closes his eyes, steeling his nerves to head back home. Maybe if he goes back to bed, he will wake up to find this was just an indigestion-induced nightmare.

But before he can bring himself to move, he feels something nudge his shoulder. Startled, he opens his eyes to find…

“Robin!”

He’s wingless and sporting only two eyes yet again, but the red glow of his irises tells Chrom that everything before was no trick of the mind.

“Haven’t you heard that there are better places to take a nap than on the ground?”

Chrom stares dumbfoundedly as Robin takes his hand, pulling him back to his feet. Despite the joke, Robin’s expression is one of sorrow.

“You came back,” Chrom breathes, himself anything but sorrowful.

“Only because I thought I should thank you properly,” Robin says, taking a step back. “You’ve been... useful.”

Chrom’s budding smile dies half-formed. Is that all there is between them now? Distance, and a lingering sense of gratitude?

“Don’t thank me,” he insists. “I already told you I was being selfish. To me, spending time with you was its own reward.”

“Still…” Robin grimaces. “‘I am a god... I cannot afford for there to be any debt between us. There must be something you want. Some wish I can grant for you…”

“A wish?” Chrom echoes. And doesn’t that just sound fantastical. Wake up a god on the day of the winter festival and get a blessing. “Anything?”

“Anything I can DO,” Robin clarifies. “Humans love asking for the impossible…”

But Chrom can’t think of anything. What could any blessing do for him right now? Perhaps if he were more selfless, he would ask for a blessing for Lissa, or for Libra’s orphans, or even for the people of Ylisstol.

He is _not_ that selfless.

“My only wish is that you wouldn’t go.”

He can’t stop Robin from doing what he wants, but…

“You’re wrong if you think the world is better off without you!” he declares. “If you want to stay, then stay with me, and we can make the world a better place together!” 

“Chrom…” Robin ducks his head, but not before Chrom sees his face crumple. “That’s asking for the impossible.”

“I don’t understand,” Chrom says.

“There is no place for me here. Not among humans,” Robin says softly. “I’ve tried. I’ve… tried…”

He trembles. From the moment Chrom first laid eyes on him, he’s wanted to keep Robin from harm. But this is an agony that has existed for far longer than Chrom has.

Even if it won’t help, Chrom can’t help but hurry to Robin’s side. Throwing his arms around the reborn fell dragon, he hugs Robin to his chest.

Robin doesn’t protest it.

“I hate that this is how it is…” he says. He meets Chrom’s eyes for an instant only to shut his own with a grimace. “But this world is theirs. I don’t belong in it… I never did.”

“That isn’t true!” Chrom insists. “You do belong in it! You belong right here with me! And you’ve met my friends; they’d say the same!”

“Heh…” Robin’s chuckle turns into a sigh. “This week with you has been the happiest of my life.”

“Then let’s keep going. I want to keep making you happy,” Chrom says. “Robin… It will kill me if I don’t tell you this. I’ve fallen for you so hard that my life can never be the same. So when I say I’m being selfish… it’s because just looking at you makes me happy.”

Robin breathes out shakily.

“I am a monster, you know,” he says. “By design and by choice. I have never made anyone happy.”

“You have now,” Chrom says. “You may not be an amnesiac anymore… but I can still help you leave your past behind you. Anything can change. In your heart, you don’t want to be a monster. And you don’t have to be.”

In the early morning darkness, the clouds above begin to sprinkle snowflakes on the helpless fools who have no cover. On the day of the winter festival, in a park occupied by only two people, Chrom bears witness to something no one else would believe.

A tear rolls down the fell dragon’s face.

“Then perhaps I can grant your wish…” Robin says. “And mine…”

Overwhelmed with joy, Chrom presses his lips to Robin’s. After barely a split second of surprise, Robin kisses him back. Voraciously. Exhaustion and euphoria mix, and it isn’t long before Chrom breaks away, half-gasping and half-laughing.

“I win,” Robin says.

His laughter is the sweetest sound.

“Alright, alright,” Chrom says. “I won’t argue.”

“Ah… You’re tired…” Golden or red, it doesn’t matter; Robin’s eyes are warm. “I hadn’t expected you to run outside…”

“Well, I wanted to find you,” Chrom says. “And it worked. Er, sort of.”

He clasps Robin’s hands in his own.

“Robin… let’s go home now.”

“Home…” Robin whispers. “Yeah…”

And so, hand in hand, they walk into a happy future.


	8. Epilogue

**Five years later**

“Father, will you tell us again how you met Dad?” Lucina asks, grinning.

“Story time!” Morgan declares, accidentally banging her favorite stuffed toy on the arm of the couch in her excitement.

“Of course.” Chrom can’t hide his matching grin, not even behind his thermos of hot cocoa. “A fitting tale for the eve of the winter festival.”

“Perhaps I ought to tell it,” Robin says, placing his own cocoa mug next to Lucina’s on the coffee table. “YOU always exaggerate.”

“And you don’t?” Chrom laughs. “Though I do love to hear you make me sound so charming.”

The problem is, Robin never gets the ending right. It was never hard for Chrom to accept him. It was much harder for him to accept himself…

But it’s alright. Chrom and Robin are strong enough together to take on any challenge. 

“I like it when you tell it, father,” Lucina says as she crawls into Chrom’s lap. She was so reserved when they’d first adopted her, but now Chrom couldn’t be happier with her demands for cuddles. “It’s sweet how you fell in love at first sight.”

“Dad makes it funny!” Morgan says, pouncing into Robin’s arms. She, unlike her sister, had been openly affectionate from the beginning, especially towards Robin. Chrom thinks his husband really needs the extra hugs, honestly. “I like the mall dragons!”

Chrom chuckles.

“Well, my love, it is OUR story,” he says. “Perhaps we must simply tell it together.”

“Very well,” Robin agrees.

He shifts to sit closer to Chrom’s side, and Chrom wraps an arm around him. Their children cling to them, eagerly anticipating the love story they’ve already learned by heart.

“Given the circumstances, you have to begin,” Robin says with a smile. “Seeing as I have nothing to say of the time before I woke up to you.”

“Right,” Chrom says. In fact, Robin has had a lot to say of it, but it’s nothing for their daughters’ ears. “So, one night…”

“Was it dark and stormy?” Morgan interrupts.

“No,” Chrom says. “It was the first of the best nights of my life.”

“Oh, gods…” Robin covers his face with his hand. “You’re not about to say that EVERY night since—”

“Yes,” Chrom says. “The best. All of them.”

Lucina giggles even as Robin sighs.

“We’re going to be doing this all night,” he says.

“Funny,” Chrom says, “I’m alright with that.”

After all, there is nothing that could make him happier than being with his family… Even the members of it who are currently squirming all over the couch.

“Fa-THER!” Morgan huffs, already fed up with all the delay. “What was the night like really?”

Chrom smiles, giving Robin a pointed look.

“As I recall,” he says, “it was a nice one.”

But not nearly so nice, he thinks, as _this_ one.


End file.
